Rewritten
by jadedcutie494
Summary: A series of oneshots of key TRORY moments, all rewritten - not necessarily connected, just picking up at certain moments and continuing from there from the first meeting to the last goodbye.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or any of the characters... unless I bring in a new character, which I haven't, yet, so only the story lines belong to me, mostly.

A/N: Ok, so this is a series of oneshots, all key moment in the TRORY history, where things could've been different, changed their relationship, and they're all rewritten, as the title implies. They won't necessarily be connected to one another, they'll mostly just pick up at a certain point and be changed from then on. Starting at the beginning, from the first meeting to the last goodbye. So, read on, enjoy... and please let me know what you think!

One: First Impressions

She was sitting in her first ever class as a Chilton student, English, listening to the Mr Remmy talk about Tolstoy and Dickens when the door opened, letting a blonde boy into the classroom, halting the teacher's talk.

She watched as he handed Mr Remmy a slip, and answered a question about his grandfather. She didn't miss the _sir_ he added at the end of his sentences; clearly another trust funder, raised with perfect manners and too much money. Then he walked passed her, staring down at her, and... was he smirking? Yes, he was. It wasn't obvious, just barely noticeable but since she was staring at him... no, she wasn't staring at him, he was staring at her, she was just... returning the look. Well, not anymore she wasn't. She turned her head, letting her hair fall over her shoulder, as if trying to block him out. She wasn't used to people, especially boys, paying any attention to her. It'd always been that way, and that's how she liked it.

Mr Remmy spoke again for less than a minute before the bell rang, signalling the end of the class. All around her, the other students packed up quickly, some out of the room before she'd barely had time to pick up all her books and stand up. She did, however, hear the blonde boy mention something about a Mary as he passed behind her, and she glanced up, hopefully discreetly, and saw he was grinning at her and she turned away hoping she wasn't blushing. Thankfully, she was distracted from her thoughts by Mr Remmy's voice calling her to the front of the room.

***********************************************************************

Later, after receiving the scariest looking set of notes, and a rather confusing, and slightly scary conversation with a girl named Paris, Rory was making her way down yet another corridor, looking for her locker.

'Hey Mary! Hey Mary!' she kept walking, not realising the person was talking to her until they were next to her. She turned to look at him slightly, confused.

'Me?' She asked, and he smirked.

'Yeah, you.'

'My name is Rory.' She corrected him, thinking about the comment he'd made in class.

'I'm Tristan.' He told her, and she nodded.

'Hi.'

'So, you new?' He asked, and she nodded slightly.

'Yeah, first day.'

'Remmy's class is rough,' he said, and she tried to decide if she thought it was sympathetic or not. It was hard to tell.

'Yeah, it seemed very... intense.' She said, looking back up at him.

'I could loan you my notes, if that would help.' He suggested, and she almost smiled, but stopped herself.

'Really? That'd be great.' She gave him the tiniest hint of a smile as they came to a stop in the middle of the hallway and they turned to face each other.

'Yeah? How great?' He asked, moving closer to her, making her confused, and slightly nervous. She resisted the urge to look away, trying not to let him know how uncomfortable she was.

'I don't know,' she responded, 'Mr Remmy said that getting someone's notes would be...'

'I could even help you study if you want,' he cut her off, moving even closer as she hugged her textbook closer to her chest.

'Um, I kind of view studying as a solitary activity,' she told him, trying not to be rude, and he grinned at her. She couldn't help but notice how young he looked when he grinned, or how it suited him. She tried to clear those thoughts from her head, and remembered to try and sound polite. 'But thanks,' she added, thinking that sounded polite enough, especially since she wasn't quite sure that he actually wanted to help her study. He gave her a slightly confused, and very amused look before he backed up a little.

'Bye Mary.' He said, moving away from her.

'It's Rory,' she said, but not very loud, so she assumed he didn't hear her. Then he stopped, and turned back to her slowly, grin still in place.

'Right, sorry.' Her eyebrows drew together in confusion, she didn't think he would've heard her, or stopped to apologise.

'That's... ok?' she said, unsure of what else to say. She watched as he seemed to regard her, started to say something, then stopped himself, and then seemed to contemplate something. She was starting to grow uncomfortable under his stare, and was about to move when he finally spoke again. 'You know, I can still lend you those notes. I don't have them from the last few days since I wasn't here, but I was going to get them off one of my friends who actually takes notes, and I can make a copy for you, if you want.'

'Really?' She asks again, and this time he smiles. Not a grin, or a smirk, a real smile, and this time she can't help but smile back.

'Really. Tomorrow ok?'

'Yeah, tomorrow's fine.' She paused, looked around, thinking, before looking back at him.

'Tristan?'

'Yes?' he asked, raising one eyebrow slightly, waiting for her to continue.

'It's just, before you seemed like... never mind, we should probably get to class.' She started walking, then realised she didn't know where she was going.' She stopped and looked at him. 'Do you know where Ms Ness' history class is?'

'That's where I'm headed.'

'Thank god, I hate asking strangers for directions, it always makes me feel like an idiot.' He laughed, and she shrugged feeling self conscious. 'What?'

'Nothing, just, I think it's going to be very... refreshing, having you here.'

'Refreshing?'

'A nice change to what we usually get. You're not like the rest of the girls here, and before you ask, that's a good thing. They're mostly either not interested in school, and instead spend their time talking about guys, make up, clothes and whatever diet they're on, or they spend all their time obsessing about what college they'll get into and being the best. Either way, they're all here because their parents paid lots of money.'

'And how do you know I'm not here cause my parents are rich?' She asked, amused by his description of the girls here.

'Well, as someone who comes from one of those families, I can usually recognise them, and you... you lack the arrogance of old money, or the excitement and newly acquired arrogance of new money. Therefore...'

'Not rich?'

'Yep. Which means you won't take being here for granted, and like I said, you'll be a nice, refreshing change to the other trust fund babies walking around.'

'Trust fund babies? You sound pretty mightier than thou considering you just admitted you're one of them.'

'Oh, I know I'm one of them, and I'll readily admit it, and I'll also admit that most of us are self-assured, cocky bastards. Comes with the job description unfortunately, along with absentee parents, the pressure to be the best, go to the best schools and for most of us, take over the family business, or at least reach a nice high position in some corporate company if your family doesn't own their own company.'

'Yeah, I know the deal.'

'Really? Hmm, you already said you don't come from money, but you know how money works... wait, Gilmore? Not Richard and Emily's granddaughter?' She nodded slightly.

'So that makes your mum... I have no idea what her name is, but she's a legend, she's famous, or well, infamous in society. She ran away, right? After she had, I'm assuming, you?'

'Uh... yeah.'

'That's so cool.'

'Really?'

'Yes, really. And you seemed continually surprised by everything I say.'

'Sorry, it's not personal, but, my grandparents always make is seem like they kept it a secret to their friends and that no one approves.'

'Oh, well, everything always gets out eventually, and most people don't approve, no offence. But I think it was brave of her. I mean, a new born kid, leaving the safe house with all the money for... well, no one really knows what she left if for, just that she left. It would take a pretty strong person to do that, and most of us who grew up with money, well it would be very unlikely for any of us to even think about doing that.'

'Yeah, well, my mum's pretty much one of a kind.'

'So, before, you were going to ask me something? Can I guess that you were going to say that before I seemed like I was hitting on you and then I wasn't?' She bit her lip, and then nodded, avoiding eye contact.

'Well, I was hitting on you, and if you'd been a trust funder, you'd probably be used to comments like that, even the nerdier ones get them sometimes. Particularly at functions we're all made to attend, where we eventually form a sub party and someone breaks out the alchohol and, well, when guys get drunk, some will hit on anything. I pride myself on being able to drink without getting so drunk I have no idea who I'm hitting on.' He told her, so matter of factly that she couldn't stop the laugh.

'I'm sure that's an admirable trait.' She told him. 'So, why did you stop? Why come back and be, well, different? I mean, not that I have a lot of experience, but don't guys usually keep going until they get what they want, or just leave?' He contemplated her, and shrugged.

'Usually. But like I said, you're different, you're intriguing. And I think I'd like to learn a bit about you before I give up... or keep going. And I figure, for that to happen, I should probably try being nice, since you didn't seem to respond to me hitting on you. And now, considering who you're mother is, I'm going to guess flattery and all that isn't going to be worth much to you?'

'Not usually. And it was a pottery shed.'

'What?'

'Where she ran away to. It was a pottery shed. It was small, and at the back of an inn where she got a job, but it was home. Now she runs the inn and we have a house.'

'Again, wow. Well, if the whole getting to know you think works out, I'd like to meet her one day.'

'If it works out, I'd she demand it. I think she'd like you.'

'I'm going to take that as a compliment.'

'Oh, definitely. Louis, I think this is the beginning of a very good friendship.' Now he looked confused.

'Who's Louis?'

'Seriously?' When he nodded, she shook her head, as they paused outside the classroom. 'Ok, if the friendship thing works out, I'm going to have to make sure that you never ask a question like that again. Oh, what will mum say?'

'You're a very unique girl, Mary.'

'Ok, again with the Mary? Seriously, what's up with that?'

'Well, when I learn about the Louis thing, I'll fill you in on the Mary thing.

'Deal.'

'Mr Dugrey, would you care to join us? And who is this?' The teacher's voice brought them out of the conversation, and Rory blushed.

'Ms Ness, sorry. This is Rory Gilmore, she's new, I was just helping her find the class, and we go caught up discussing the layout of the school so she wouldn't get lost.'

'Very well, take your seat. Ms Gilmore, was it? I have a Lorelai Gilmore on my list.'

'Oh, that's me. My full name is Lorelai, but since that's my mum's name too, I go by Rory.' The teacher nodded, and then pointed to a seat, which just happened to be next to Paris, the girl who'd stopped her earlier in the hallway, and was now glaring at her. What had she done wrong? Then she caught Tristan's eye behind Paris, and he grinned and she forgot about Paris. At least she had a potential friend, and it was only her first period. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.


End file.
